DOSAKAH AKU,
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: dosakah aku , jika aku ingin melindungiku, aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu kyu , / a wonkyu new story / twoshoot / BL / dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Dosakah aku ,

.

.

Siwon baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung pencakar langit di dekat pelabuhan inchoen, tidak seperti yang kalian duga , siwon bukan seorang insinyur atau seorang pemilik gedung ini, siwon hanya seorang kuli disini pekerjaannya sangat menantang maut , siwon bekerja sebagai pengelas baja yang akan ditimbun dengan semen nantinya. Kehidupan nya beserta seorang adik perempuannya sangatlah pas pasan , pendidikannya yang harus terpaksa di hentikan ketika menginjak kuliah di karenakan perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut disusul ayahnya yang terkena serangan jantung dan tak lama setelah itu ibunya mengalami kejadian yang sama, siwon berjuang sendiri, berbekal sedikit peninggalan kedua orangtuanya , siwon dan juga adik perempuannya membeli sepetak rumah kecil di lingkungan padat penduduk di daerah yang sama dengan tempat siwon bekerja. Selalu mengambil lembur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan adik perempuan nya , satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, jiwon membayar semua itu dengan peringkat prestasinya di high school yang menonjol.

Pukul 10 malam , siwon baru saja menyelesaikan pengelasan di lantai 15 bangunan gedung pencakar langit yang baru 25% jadi , siwon berjalan menelusuri jalan yang sudah mulai sepi sembari menenteng makanan yang dibelinya diperjalanan pulang tadi, besok siwon memutuskan untuk mengambil libur , karena jiwon memintanya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan bakatnya memainkan biola di pekan orang tua di sekolahnya.

Siwon masih berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil , melewati beberapa gedung tinggi sebelum mencapai daerah tempatnya tinggal, namun keasikan siwon terganggu ketika siwon sayup-sayup mendengar suara isakan yang menyayat hati yang berasal dari sebuah gang sempit gelap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, suara isakan yang lamat-lamat semakin jelas ketika siwon berjalan mendekati gang tersebut, hingga siwon berhenti ketika melihat sesosok tubuh ringkih meringkuh menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik lututnya yang ditekuk,

Siwon mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sosok yang tengah meringkuk terisak itu,

"hey , kau tak apa?" tanya siwon pelan, siwon berusaha menyentuh pundak sosok itu namun sosok ringkih itu malah histeris dan menepis tangan siwon , tangisnya semakin meraung , dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak tak beraturan dari tubuh kecilnya.

Siwon dapat melihat , sosok itu adalah seorang namja ya namja , entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini , namun siwon dapat menyimpulkan jika dia baru saja mengalami kekerasan seksual,

"pergiii , ku mohon pergi , hiks... jangan lakukan lagi , hiks , jangan ku mohon," pintanya pilu ,

Siwon masih berusaha untuk memperoleh keterangan dari namja itu, namun lagi hanya rancauan yang keluar dari mulut namja lemah itu , pada akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk menelpon polisi.

.

.

Jiwon berlari menghampiri kakak lelakinya yang kini terduduk di salah satu sudut ruangan pemeriksaan dan seorang polisi tengah mewawancari kakaknya untuk memperoleh sedikit keterangan,

"jiwon , kenapa kemari?" tanya siwon pada sang adik ketika didapatinya sang adik dengan wajah khawatirnya

"oppa apa yang terjadi , apa oppa mengalami perampokan , kau membuatku takut oppa ,!" jawab jiwon dengan emosi yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran

Siwon tersenyum lembut, kemudian meraih sang adik untuk duduk disebalahnya

"oppa tidak apa-apa jiwon-ah , hanya saja oppa baru saja menolong seseorang yang baru saja mengalami musibah, dia sangat kasihan jiwon , dan polisi sedang mengambil keterangan oppa mengenai itu," jelas siwon

Jiwon menghembuskan nafas lega , "apa yang terjadi padanya oppa , katakanlah,"

"dia baru saja mengalami pemerkosaan jiwon, dia terlihat sangat terluka dan trauma, orangtuanya akan datang kemari , dan polisi meminta oppa untuk ikut memberi penjelasan kepada orang tua nya nanti," jelas siwon lagi

"ya tuhan oppa dia sangat terluka , aku ingin memeluknya jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti," kata jiwon dengan nada prihatin syarat rasa terluka pada siwon

Siwon hanya menjawab pernyataan jiwon dengan senyum lembut sembari mengacak rambut adik nya pelan , tak ada kebohongan dalam sikap jiwon , adiknya ini sangat tulus , siwon bahkan memposisikan jika jiwon mengalami hal seperti namja yang ditolongnya pasti dirinya akan sangat terluka karena tidak bisa melindungi jiwon,

Hingga sebuah keributan mengalihkan perhatian kakak beradik ini ,

Plakkkkk

Suara tamparan bertubi-tubi terdengar menyayat hati , bahkan seorang polisi pun tak berani mendekati mereka

Seseorang namja berseragamkan tentara angkatan darat yang siwon rasa orang itu mempunyai pangkat tinggi dan seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa menahan isakannya melihat namja lemah yang ditolongnya hanya pasrah menerima pukulan dari sesorang yang siwon tau dia adalah ayah dari namja lemah itu, siwon dan jiwon memperhatikan sejenak , sembari menangkap inti pembicaraan mereka,

"menjijikan ! kau kotoran untuk keluarga cho brengsek ! sudah berapa kali appa katakan hah ! tapi telingamu seperti tersumpal kotoran sehingga kau menerima semua hasil perbuatanmu ini ! kau mengacuhkan appa dan umma mu sendiri dan bergaul dengan orang-orang brengsek itu dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang ! kau di perkosa dan kau berhasil mempermalukan orang tuamu cho kyuhyun ! brengsek ! anak sial ! harusnya umma mu membuangmu dari awal , anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya yang hanya bisa mempermalukan keluarga cho dengan kelakuan liarmu itu !" marah namja paruh baya itu

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam , tanpa berniat untuk bangkit ,tubuhnya babak belur sedang yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis,

"ini salahmu hanna , kau memungutnya kau memanjannya , kau membedakan nya dengan hyeri yang nyatanya anak kandungmu sendiri, kelakuan liarnya selalu kau tutupi dan liat hanna anak ini mempermalukan kita !"

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali mendarat di wajah manis namja yang hanya diam membatu dan menangis tanpa suara itu,

"sudah yongmin-ah , kasihan kyuhyun , hentikan ku mohon , maafkan aku karena memanjakannya ku mohon yongmin-ah ," mohon hanna sembari berusaha mendekati tubuh ringkih kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur

"hidupnya tak jauh dari ibu kandungnya yang seorang pelacur , lihat hanna , dia tak pantas lagi menyandang marga cho di depan nama nya , nayatanya dia sudah melempar kotoran di muka kita dengan kelakuan menyimpangnya dan juga tubuh nya yang seperti pelacur, kita pulang , dan kau kapten kim urus semuanya masalah ini , tutup kasusnya jika perlu , dan pastikan mulut kalian semua diam jika saja aku mendengar berita ini tersebar sampai keluar , maka aku tak akan segan untuk membungkam mulut kalian selamanya !" ancam pria bernama yongmin ,

Sembari menyeret istrinya yang tengah meronta yongmin meninggalkan kyuhyun yang hanya diam mematung dan hanya menatap kepergian dua orang yang selama 24 tahun kehidupannya dianggapnya sebagai orangtua dan kenyataan baru saja terbuka nyatanya dia bukan siapa-siapa dari keluarga cho yang terhormat dia hanya nya anak yang dipungut dan dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh nyonya cho yang dianggap sebagai ibunya selama ini,

"oppa," lirih jiwon ,

Siwon memandang sang adik yang sudah berurai air mata melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan kedua mata mereka, namja lemah itu sangat tersiksa dan mungkin terpukul , siwon maupun jiwon bahkan tak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan namja itu yang sangat terluka,

Siwon membawa jiwon kedalam pelukan siwon sesaat kemudian memandang adiknya yang tengah menangis terisak ,

"oppa jebal , tolonglah dia , dia sangat kesakitan oppa , dia sangat terluka ,, oppa je..bal..." mohon jiwon, "lakukan sesuatu oppa , lakukan ku mohon , walau kita tidak mengenalnya sama sekali setidaknya kita menyelematkan dari keterpurukan ini oppa ,jebal oppa ..."

Siwon mengecup kening adiknya lembut, senyuman tipis tergambar diwajah tampannya,

"tapi berjanjilah satu hal pada oppa jiwon , kau harus merawatnya dengan baik dan membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukannya , mengerti,"

"aku mengerti oppa," jawab jiwon mantap

"tunggulah disini oppa akan berbicara dengan kapten kim , kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit jiwon,"

.

.

Hey , kau yang sedang tertidur ,

Entah apa yang kau impikan dialam tidurmu , aku sempat mendengar orangtua mu menyebut namamu , kyuhyun, aniya ?

Kau sangat manis kyuhyun hanya saja kau sedang terluka , seseorang menyakitimu , bisakah kau bertahan , perlahan kau pasti bisa menyembuhkan lukamu , kau pasti bisa memulainya dari awal. Asal kau mau bersabar dan berusaha meninggalkan lukamu dan menguburkan jauh di dalam hatimu,

Bangunlah , maka kita akan saling mengenal , mungkin sebagai kakak adik. Jiwon adikku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu , bangunlah , maafkan mereka yang telah menyakitimu kyuhyun , ini sudah 2 hari dan kau masih betah bermimpi , bangunlah ini bukan mimpi kyuhyun kau harus menghadapi semua ini , atau kau bisa bersandar padaku jika kau ingin, bangunlah .. hari ini awal musim gugur , kau pasti menyukai matahari di awal musim gugur , bangunlah kyuhyun dan maafkan mereka semua,

Siwon mengakhiri monolognya dengan sosok yang masih betah tidur dan bermimpi dihadapannya , sudah dua hari bahkan dokter sudah memastikan jika namja ini baik-baik saja , hanya saja didalam tubuh kyuhyun seakan memerintahkan untuk tetap memejamkan matanya, rasa trauma yang besar dan terluka adalah salah satu faktornya

"oppa ," panggil jiwon pelan ketika memasuki kamar rawat kyuhyun

"jiwon kau sudah datang , kau bawa apa ?" tanya siwon

"aku membawa beberapa sisa makanan dari resto milik ahjuma xi , jadi kubawa saja siapa tau oppa lapar ,"

"ahjuma xi baik sekali , biasanya dia pelit jika soal sisa makanan," kikih siwon

"oppa ahjuma xi orang baik , ish oppa jangan begitu, ah bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya jiwon

"dia senang sekali menjadi putri tidur jiwon, entahlah mungkin jika oppa cium mungkin dia akan bangun, ehhehe," canda siwon sembari menikmati makanan yang dibawa jiwon

"oppa jangan bercanda dengan orang yang sedang sakit , apa kata dokter oppa?"

"dia baik-baik saja , lukanya sudah mulai sembuh, hanya saja luka hatinya yang mungkin akan sulit sembuh," terang siwon

Jiwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , jiwon sangat tau kearah mana kakaknya berbicara ini ,

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , siapa pelakunya , dia rapuh sekali ,"

"entah jiwon, ku harap dia mau membagi kesedihannya pada kita , aku ingin sekali membantunya," sambung siwon

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam , meresapi pikiran masing-masing

"oppa , bukankah besok pagi oppa akan bekerja , aku akan menjaganya malam ini, oppa sudah 2 hari tidak pulang , aku besok libur oppa , aku tidak ingin paman shin kembali memarahi oppa karena membolos 2 hari, sepulang kerja oppa bisa kembali kerumah sakit," bujuk jiwon ,

Siwon tersenyum lembut, siwon memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat , pekerjaan yang terbengkalai membuatnya mempunyai tanggungan,

"baiklah jiwon oppa akan pulang malam ini, dan ingat jika ada apa-apa kau harus sesegera mungkin menghubungi oppa , arraseo"

"ne arraseo oppa , cepat habiskan makanannya oppa aku akan kebagian administrasi dulu untuk mengurus pembayaran rumah sakit, aku sudah mengurus beberapa dokumen untuk keringan biaya rumah sakit,"

"hmm , oppa akan menunggu, maafkan oppa jika oppa menunggunakan uang tabungan untukmu kuliah nanti untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, oppa akan menggantinya dengan bekerja lebih giat lagi ,"

"oppa tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan , itu juga dari hasil keringat oppa , aku masih mempunyai beasiswa oppa dan tabungan , cheoman oppa , aku keadministrasi sebentar, mungkin setelah dia sadar kita ajak saja tinggal dirumah kita oppa , otte,"

"kita tunggu sampai dia sadarkan diri dulu, kka , selesaikan lah dengan cepat,"

.

.

Aku mendengar semua percakapan kakak beradik itu semalam, sungguh mulia kedua kakak beradik itu , dan apalah aku jika kakak dari gadis itu tak menolongku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini , nyatanya aku dibuang oleh keluarga ku sendiri disaat aku menerima musibah, yah aku marah selama 24 tahun kehidupanku, aku menjadi lepas kendali ketika orangtua ku membedakan kasih sayangnya padaku, appa ku aku ingin sekali memperoleh perhatian dari appa ku hanya saja dia tak pernah memandangku sedikitpun hanya hyeri yang ada dimatanya adik perempuanku , dia hanya memperbolehkan ku memanggil dirinya appa tanpa memberikanku kasih sayang, aku adalah sumber masalah dikeluarga cho appa selalu mengatakan itu disaat dia marah ketika aku selalu membuat masalah, aku memang sengaja agar appa memberikan perhatiannya padaku tapi aku malah semakin terluka, aku menyimpang katanya, yah aku mengakui semua itu, aku mempermalukan appa dan umma dengan pergaulanku yang salah, aku mencintai namja bukan yeoja , aku terjebak didalam pusara dunia kelam menurut banyak orang didunia ini.

Ayah dan ibu kandungku entah siapa mereka , aku tak pernah tau kenyataan itu jika saja kemarahan appa malam itu tidak meledak, aku bukan bagian dari keluarga cho , aku hanya kotoran aku hanya lah seorang yang tak berguna yang dipungut oleh umma sejak kecil dan meminjam kan nama baik keluarga cho untuk menjadi namaku, aku sangat terluka.

Sekarang apalah aku sekarang , ketika mereka yang aku anggap sebagai sahabatku sekarang merusakku membuatku kotor dan terhina dan membuatku menanggung benih hasil perbuatan mereka , tubuh ini kadang aku sangat membencinya, ketika aku berusaha meminta pertanggung jawaban dari salah satu dari mereka dan mereka dengan teganya merusak tubuhku kembali, sial aku menjijikan sekali ya tuhan, aku tak berguna sungguh aku tak berguna , aku tak pantas lagi di dunia ini ,

Dan sekarang aku bahkan malu membuka mataku ketika kedua kakak beradik ini mengharapkanku sadar dan bersedia membagi kesedihanku pada mereka , ya tuhan, aku sangat malu sungguh , aku sungguh membuat mereka repot,

Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini, aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun kembali menanggung rasa malu karena aku karena semua keadaanku, aku harus pergi , pergi dari dunia ini,

.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam panjang milik jiwon sayang, gadis itu terlelap lelah di atas sofa , sungguh kyuhyun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada jiwon dan kakaknya karena telah menolongnya ,

Tangan pucat itu mulai bergetar , menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian mulai berdiri , " terima kasih untuk semuanya," lirih kyuhyun

Perlahan kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi kamar rawatnya , jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi , suasana lantai tempatnya di rawat sangatlah sepi , terlihat beberapa suster jaga yang tengah tertidur siaga bagian administrasi , kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu tangga darurat ,langkah kecilnya selangkah demi selangkah menaiki tangga darurat itu menuju lantai 25 gedung rumah sakit itu, pikiran kyuhyun kosong , hanya tertuju pada tujuannya bagaimana dia bisa sesegera mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa merepotkan orang lain dengan segala penderitaannya, tanpa kyuhyun tau jika seseorang yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan makanan tengah mengikutinya diam-diam.

Tak lama berselang kyuhyun sudah berada di puncak gedung itu, sebuah landasan helicopter yang ada disana, tanpa adanya pagar pembatas yang membatasi puncak gedung itu, kyuhyun melepas mantelnya kemudian berjalan mendekati pinggiran gedung itu , memandang sejenak langit fajar yang menyuguhkan sang surya yang masih malu untuk menampakkan tajinya , udara dingin menyergap tulangnya , mulutnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis, beginikah rasanya jika ajal siap menyambutmu, segala kenangan masa kecilnya mulai terlintas di benaknya, salah satu tangannya meremas perutnya , dimana sebuah janin sedang tumbuh disana, janin yang tercipta karena hasil pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, janin yang sejatinya tak pernah salah hanya saja ketika dia tercipta kyuhyun sangat terluka , terluka karena sebuah ancaman dan sebuah luka yang tercipta terlalu dalam,

Kyuhyun sudah melangkahkan salah satu kaki nya , namun sesorang berkata di belakangnya

"apakah dengan melompat dan mengakhiri hidupmu akan menyelesaikan masalahmu kyuhyun-ssi,?" kata orang di belakang tubuh kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun masih bergeming , kemudian perlahan menyatukan kembali kakinya sehingga memijak erat di beton gedung rumah sakit itu

"iya itu cukup untuk membayar semua nya , terima kasih sudah menolongku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini ," jawab kyuhyun dengan nada terlewat datar

"baiklah silahkan kau melompat, aku menunggumu," tantang siwon

Kyuhyun bergeming , masih berkutat dengan pikirannya

"aku pernah merasakan posisimu kyuhyun-ssi hanya saja aku tak semengenaskan seperti mu," ucap siwon sarkas , siwon masih berusaha mematahkan keinginan kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan keinginannya , dan sepertinya siwon mulai berhasil

"jika semua cobaan itu tak terjadi padamu , kau tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana banyak orang yang peduli padamu , kau tidak akan pernah bisa belajar bagaimana rasanya sakit kemudian luka itu akan membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan tegar , percayalah kyuhyun-ssi kau hanya perlu berdoa dan memahami semua keadaanmu kemudian kau akan mengerti banyak orang yang peduli padamu ketika orang lain membuangmu," sambung siwon

Siwon sedikit demi sedikit mendekati kyuhyun , siwon ingin sesegera mungkin menarik kyuhyun menjauh dari pinggiran gedung itu dan menenangkan kyuhyun

"semua ini memang aib untuk beberapa orang kyuhyun , hanya saja ini adalah sebuah anugrah tuhan , kau istimewa tuhan memberikanmu sosok yang kini tumbuh didalam tubuhmu , percayalah kyuhyun, kau bukanlah hina dimata mereka , tuhan memberikanmu sebuah anugrah dibalik musibah yang menimpamu,"

"hiks..." kyuhyun terisak lirih , tubuhnya bergetar hebat,

Siwon akhirnya berhasil meraih tubuh kyuhyun, kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukannya erat , kyuhyun menangis terisak hingga membuatnya limbung tak sadarkan diri,

.

.

Kyuhyun kini duduk bersandarkan headboard ranjang rawatnya , pandangannya kosong ketika dokter kembali menjelaskan keadaannya pada siwon , sedangkan adik dari siwon , jiwon dengan setia mengenggam tangan pucat itu seraya memberikan kekuatan tak kasat mata pada kyuhyun,

"terima kasih dokter , sore nanti kami akan membawanya pulang , terima kasih sudah merawatnya dengan baik , kami akan mengurus administrasi sesegera mungkin," kata siwon yang di angguki oleh sang dokter,

Tak lama setelah kepergian sang dokter siwon mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari ranjang kyuhyun, jiwon menatap oppa nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan , jiwon sudah sangat mengenal jika siwon sudah bersikap seperti ini , jiwon lebih baik mendiamkan siwon beberapa waktu sebelum sebuah emosi menguasai siwon,

"jiwon-ah bisakah kau keluar sebentar , oppa ingin berbicara dengan kyuhyun sebentar,"

"baiklah oppa , aku akan membeli makanan saja kalau begitu , 30 menit lagi aku akan kembali,"

Tak lama setelah kepergian jiwon, siwon mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang kyuhyun

"menikahlah denganku," ucap siwon tiba-tiba, seketika membuat kyuhyun memandang siwon ,

"menikahlah denganku dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan ku ," pinta siwon lagi dengan sunguh-sungguh

Airmata kyuhyun kembali menetes , kyuhyun masih terdiam seribu bahasa,

"katakan aku gila kita baru saja mengenal dan memintamu untuk menikah denganku, aku hanya ingin melindungimu jangan pernah memikirkan apapun,"

Bibir kyuhyun mulai bergetar menahan isakannya

"jangan pernah berfikiran apapun, jangan pernah mendengar apa kata mereka yang menganggap semua ini kesalahan kyuhyun, mereka bukan hakim kita yang berhak menghakimi kita , bukan kita yang menginginkan ini terjadi bukan , hanya saja bisakah kau menaruh kepercayaan itu padaku kyuhyun,?" tanya siwon mantap

Siwon membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya ,kyuhyun menangis tersedu , dirinya sangat bingung dan entahlah kyuhyun harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara yang seperti apa pada pemuda ini ,

Sebuah pelukan kembali mereka rasakan ketika jiwon ikut memeluk mereka , jiwon menangis , menangis kerena sebuah kebanggaan yang timbul atas sikap kakak nya ,

"terima kasih," lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pindah dari inchoen kesebuah pulau kecil di selatan jeju , pulau yang sangat jarang penduduknya. Siwon menjual rumah kecilnya kemudian menggunakan sebagiannya untuk biaya hidup disana.

"maafkan aku jiwon , kau harus kembali mengorbankan pendidikanmu sejenak," kata siwon penuh sesal

"tidak masalah oppa , sekarang bahkan aku sangat bahagia karena oppa sudah menikah dan aku kembali mempunyai sebuah keluarga, dan oppa tenanglah tahun depan aku sudah akan lulus sekolah , aku kan sudah dapat beasiswa dari canberra university dan itu karena perjuangan oppa aniya , jadi aku ingin memuaskan berkumpul dengan oppa dulu sebelum aku melanjutkan studi ku di tempat yang jauh, australia oppa , hehe..." jawab jiwon menenangkan siwon

"terima kasih jiwon , kau sangat mengerti oppa , nah bangunkan kyuhyun , ajaklah dia makan, oppa sangat khawatir , di perjalanan tadi dia merasa sangat lemas , hah andai saja oppa bisa membeli tiket pesawat untuk kita bertiga," sesal siwon

"oppa jangan selalu merasa bersalah , kita hanya sedang menghemat saja , naik kapal sudah lebih dari cukup ,"

.

.

Siwon , suamiku , kami menikah di sebuah gereja kecil di ilsandong, kami belum mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di kerenakan biaya untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan sangatlah mahal. Di samping itu ada rasa khawatir di dalam diriku, pernikahan kami walau negara kami sudah mengakui dan mengesahkan dimata hukum hanya saja masih banyak orang-orang yang menganggap semua ini masihlah tabu dimata mereka , apalagi aku yang tengah mengandung seperti ini mungkin menambahi sikap orang-orang menjadi bertambah jijik lagi.

"aku akan bekerja mulai hari ini kyuhyun , maaf jika meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah, jiwon akan pulang pukul tiga nanti, tak apakan jika kau sendirian dirumah?" tanya siwon dengan nada khawatir

"aniy , aku tak apa , aku selalu merepotkanmu siwon , maafkan aku," kata kyuhyun dengan nada penuh sesal

"tidak kyuhyun jangan seperti itu , bukankah kita suami istri hmm , jangan sungkan, mengerti" sambung siwon menenangkan

"tidak kau menolongku menutupi aib ini , kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu setelah aku melahirkan bayi ini," jawab kyuhyun

"apa maksudmu kyuhyun?" tanya siwon tak suka

Kyuhyun terdiam

"aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mempermaikan ikatan pernikahan, kau sudah mengucapkan sumpahmu di hadapan tuhan akupun juga tak ada main-main di saat aku bersumpah kyuhyun , dengar ... biarkan aku belajar mencintaimu mengerti, aku akan berusaha , aku tidak ingin kau kembali terpuruk , aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu dengan kebahagian yang aku berikan," ucap siwon sembari menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya

"kau hanya perlu membalas semua pertolonganku dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan kau berkata jika kau membutuhkan ku untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama , itu sudah membayar semua kyuhyun, aku tak peduli dengan semua masa lalumu aku tak peduli jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku kyuhyun , anak dalam kandunganmu adalah anakku bukan anak orang lain yang sudah menghancurkanmu , dia anak ku yang tumbuh didalam tubuhmu,"

"hyung .. hiks ... hyung ... terima kasih... hiks..."

Siwon membawa kyuhyun didalam pelukannya , menenangkan tubuh rapuh itu dengan hangat ,

"mungkin perasaan itu belum ada baik didalam dirimu ataupun diriku kyuhyun hanya saja aku yang mungkin akan berusaha lebih dulu untuk mencintaimu supaya aku bisa membuatmu balik mencintaiku," lirih siwon

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat tak terasa sudah 5 bulan siwon kyuhyun dan jiwon tinggal ditempat barunya , banyak tetangga yang bersikap mencibir kehidupan siwon dan kyuhyun walau ada satu dua warga yang bahkan sangat baik dengan keluarga kecil ini , bagi siwon dan kyuhyun ini adalah cobaan hidup mereka , ketika sebuah cinta mulai tumbuh namun sebuah cobaan kembali datang bertubi-tubi dikehidupan mereka, mereka hanya bisa bersabar, mereka harus kuat, hanya butuh waktu sebentar lagi untuk membuat mereka mengerti tentang perjuangan cinta mereka ,

Prakkk

Sebuah lemparan baru kembali memecah kaca jendela rumah sederhana yang mereka berdua tempati bersama jiwon, kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah kemudian menghentikan makannya , dan berusaha bangkit dengan pelan sembari menopang pinggangnya karena menahan beban berat yaitu kandungannya yang sudah memasuki usia 8 bulan,

"kau mau kemana kyuhyun , selesaikan makanmu dulu, aku akan membersihkannya nanti," kata siwon pelan

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan siwon , dan pastinya siwon tau jika kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah dengan semua kejadian ini ,

"hyung makanlah saja aku akan membersihkannya, jiwon selesaikan makanmu , jangan buat kakak iparmu ini merasa kecewa karena sudah susah payah memasaknya," ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum getirnya

"kyu berhenti aku bilang !" gertak siwon marah

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap pecahan kaca didepan nya , siwon bangkit kemudian membersihkan pecahan kaca jendela itu sesegera mungkin

"kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar saja , mereka akan menerima hubungan kita , ku mohon bertahanlah," kata siwon menguatkan

.

Ketika siwon pulang dari pekerjaannya , didapatinya didepan rumahnya sudah banyak berkumpul orang-orang desa kecil ini dengan meneriaki kyuhyun sebagai orang yang menjijikan dan mungkin akan membawa sial desa mereka dengan keadaan anehnya, siwon menerobos masuk kedalam rumah ketika didapatinya kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuh sembari berpelukan denga jiwon , rumah kecil itu sudah berantakan , serpihan kaca batu dan sebagainya berserakan dimana-mana,

"siwon hyung , maafkan aku jebal maafkan aku , sungguh aku mohon padamu , biarkan aku pergi siwon aku tidak ingin membuatmu susah , jebal..." mohon kyuhyun ditengah isakannya,

"kau berkata apa kakak ipar , kakak jangan memperkeruh semuanya kak , jangan pedulikan mereka , hanya perhatikan kebahagiaan kalian saja , dan anak kalian," kata jiwon

"eeeggguuuhhhhh... sakit ... arrrgghhhtttt..." rintih kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan dibarengi dengan munculnya cairan putih pucat bercampurkan darah yang mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh paling bawah kyuhyun

"ya tuhan oppa , tolong kakak ipar !" pekik jiwon panik

"jangan pedulikan aku siwon hyung , jebal ... hiks .. biarkan aku mati dengan anak ini, eeeggghhnn...hiks... jebal..." isak kyuhyun

"kau jangan gila kyuhyun !jiwon kau jaga kyuhyun aku akan mencari ahjuma kim sebentar , bawa kakak mu ke kamar ! cepat !"

Siwon kembali keluar dari rumah mereka , ketika didapatinya seorang yang sangat dibutuhkannya,

"ahjuma , tolong istriku , dia akan melahirkan , ku mohon ahjuma, selamatkan dia !" kata siwon panik

"siwon kau pergilah kerumah ahjuma , ambilkan perlengkapan ahjuma di dalam klinik, cepat !"

Tak lama siwon kembali menerobos kerumunan warga yang masih berkumpul didepan rumahnya , ahjuma lee kemudian memandang warga desanya dan memandangnya satu persatu dengan tatapan meremehkan,

"kalian lupa jika nenek moyang kalian ditempat ini adalah seorang namja yang sama seperti namja yang tengah kesakitan didalam sana , dan lihat apa yang kalian sebabkan dengan semua kekacuan ini , hmm.. justru kalian yang menjijikan , bahkan kalian lupa jika bukan pasangan siwon dan kyuhyun saja yang menempati desa ini ! pikirkan semua itu !" marah ahjuama kim kemudian berlalu memasuki rumah siwon

.

.

"selamatkan bayiku ahjuma tolong , biarkan aku mati !" pinta kyuhyun lemah ditengah perjuangannya membawa sang bayi ke dunia

"tidak kyuhyun , aku harus menyelematkan kalian berdua , kau akan membuatku merasa tak beguna jika sampai aku kehilangan kalian, berjuanglah ku mohon kyuhyun , lihatlah diluar siwon sedang menantikan kalian berdua !"

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n :

selamat siang ,

saya datang dengan ff 2shoot baru , semoga kalian suka

ini murni dari kisah seseorang yang sangat saya sayangi , seorang sahabat , namun didalam kisah ini , teman yang saya kisahkan adalah seorang namja namun di ganti dengan peran kyuhyun yang seorang yeoja, semoga kalian bisa memahami dengan baik,

cerita ini mungkin tidak seperti aslinya tapi garis besarnya seperti kisah yang saya tulis ini, nyata berseling dengan fiksi,

dan kerena crita ini juga saya galau ,

walau kenyataannya saya membuat cerita ini entah harus percaya atau tidak dengan semua cerita sahabat saya tapi pada kenyataannya seperti itu,

dosakah aku – by nidji

selamat membaca,

moon,


	2. Chapter 2

DOSAKAH AKU,

CHAPTER 2

ANOTHER WONKYU STORY

.

.

Keadaan menjadi sangat genting ketika suara erangan kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan terdengar didalam kamar kecil mereka , jiwon yang kini membantu bibi kim di dalam pun tak pelak ikut menangis merasakan kesakitan yang kini tengah dirasakan kyuhyun , sungguh siwon ingin sekali menggantikan kesakitan kyuhyun bila dia dapat menggantikannya ,

Diluar riuh penduduk masih terdengar, entah mereka membicarakan apa , siwon bisa saja marah bisa saja berteriak pada mereka , siwon tak takut sedikitpun walau dia harus mati saat itu juga demi melindungi keluarga kecilnya yang baru saja dibinanya, namun siwon cukup mengerti jika saja tindakan itu ia lakukan sedang didalam sana kyuhyun tengah berjuang untuk membawa anak mereka kedunia kecewa akan tindakannya , siwon terdiam bingung dan entahlah dia harus melakukan apa, menangis tanpa suara saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan , sembari berdoa memohon kepada tuhan agar bermurah hati untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"jiwon, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi ku mohon , lepaskan aku..." aduh kyuhyun sembari menahan rasa sakit ketika bayinya mendesaknya untuk segera mendorongnya kedunia,

"tidak kakak , kumohon , kuatlah , lihatlah siwon oppa tengah menunggu kalian , ku mohon selamatkan keluarga kecil kalian hmm, oppa sangat mencintaimu kakak ipar , ku mohon ," kata jiwon sembari mengenggam tangan kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan kekuatan.

"hiks .. jiwon .. aku sangat berdosa karena ...eeuugghhh... sakit sekali jiwon , hiks.. sakit .. aku ingin siwon hyung jiwon.. hiks..." isak kyuhyun ditengah kesakitannya

"aku akan memanggilkan oppa , kakak ipar berjanjilah kau harus kuat !" kata jiwon

"jiwon , kau ambilkan air hangat untuk membasuh bayi kakak mu nanti, sepertinya kontraksinya sudah semakin sering karena obat yang ahjuma berikan, dan cepat panggil oppamu!" perintah bibi kim sang bidan

"aku akan memanggil oppa,!"

.

Grekkk

Pintu kamar siwon bergeser, siwon reflek beranjak dari duduknya , menghampiri sang adik yang tengah teburu-buru,

"jiwon , bagaimana keadaan kakakmu,?" tanya siwon dengan nada tak lepas dari rasa khawatir,

"oppa , kakak ipar memintamu menemaninya didalam, dia sangat membutuhkanmu oppa," kata jiwon dengan dibarengi airmatanya yang mulai menuruni pipi gembilnya,

"katakan jiwon apa yang terjadi,?" kembali siwon mendesak jiwon untuk mengatakan keadaan kyuhyun didalam

"kakak ipar ingin menyerah oppa, hiks... aku.. sungguh ingin memukul kakak ipar yang selalu saja berkata seperti itu , oppa jebal ,,,aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi oppa, aku ingin kakak ipar tidak berkata seperti itu , jebal oppa kuatkan kakak ipar ,,jebal..." mohon jiwon ditengah isakannya, hati siwon seperti dicubit kali ini , bahkan tanpa sang adik memintanya dia akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk mempertahan kyuhyun yang sejak pertama kali bertemu sudah mencuri sedikit demi sedikit hatinya,

Siwon membawa jiwon kedalam pelukannya sebentar , mendaratkan kecupan manis didahi sang adik , walau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya rasa khawatir dan cemas melingkupi dirinya tapi dia harus tegar demi semuanya siwon sama dengan jiwon dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi setelah kepergian kedua orang tua nya dan keluarga besar mereka yang juga mengucilkan dua kakak beradik ini.

"berjanjilah oppa ," desak jiwon dengan masih terisak

"ne dongsaeng oppa yaksok! Dan sekarang bantulah bibi kim , oppa akan menggantikanmu didalam,"

"aku akan mengambil air hangat dan handuk , bibi kim tengah membantu kakak ipar,"

.

Siwon memasuki kamar kecilnya, dilihatnya bibi kim yang tengan duduk si sela kaki kyuhyun yang tengan mengangkang lebar, tangan kyuhyun yang memegang dua kain tebal yang di kaitkan dilangit-langit kamar siwon, kyuhyun masih mengerang hebat, bibir yang selalu berwarna merah alami kini berganti dengan warna yang pucat, peluh yang membasahi kulit susunya, rambut yang selalu bersinar ketika terterpa sinar matahari basah karena peluh yang terus keluar dan mata bambinya yang terlihat sayu karena berusaha kuat entah alasan apa yang membuat kyuhyun kuat,

"siwon , coba kau miringkan tubuh istrimu , bayinya sedikit sungsang ! dan sedikit kau dudukan istrimu sangga kepala dan bahunya di pahamu,! Ppali siwon! Jika kita tidak segera kita akan kehilangan kalian!" perintah bibi kim

Dan siwon segera membantu mengubah posisi kyuhyun seperti yang bibi kim inginkan

'maafkan aku sayang , aku tidak mampu membawamu kerumah sakit , jika aku tau bayi kita sungsang, sungguh aku membuatmu mengorbankan hidupmu untuk membawanya kedunia,' lirih siwon dalam hati

"kyuhyun , aku disini, kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku , kau harus bertahan sayang," kata siwon berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada istrinya, sungguh siwon ingin menangis sekarang tapi siwon tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun semakin merasa kecil disini, siwon ingin terlihat sebagai pria tegar dihadapan istrinya,

"hiks , .. hyung ... sakit .. ini sakit sekali, biarkan aku menyerah!" isak kyuhyun ketika bibi kim mulai sedikit merobek senggamanya untuk mempermudah bayi kyuhyun keluar "eeuugghhh,... sakit, bibi kim , hiks , aku tidak sanggup lagi, .. hyung..." kyuhyun seakan merengek pada siwon dan bibi kim , kyuhyun sudah diabang batas kekuatannya ,

"aniy ! kau harus berjuang kyuhyun , kau akan menjadi umma yang paling hebat untuk anak kita ,hmm , bukankah kau sudah merencanakan sebuah liburan di pulau jeju kelak jika baby kita nanti sudah bisa berjalan, tidak kita akan menyusul jiwon nanti saat jiwon berada di australia nanti , jadi kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu kyuhyun !" kata siwon dengan nada sedikit meninggi ketika melihat kyuhyun mulai menyerah bahkan aba-aba bibi kim untuk mengedan pun tak digubrisnya

"aku mencintaimu brengsek ! kau harus berjuang !"pekik siwon

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah siwon yang tengah berusaha menahan laju airmatanya untuk menuruni pipinya , namun tetap saja gagal !

"hyung.. mian ..mianhae...eeuuugghhtt..bibi..bayiku ..selamatkan dia...hosh ..hosh..." kyuhyun mulai mengedan ,

"siwon bibi akan memulai prosesnya , jiwon , kau sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya dan juga kain tebal!"

Jiwon mengangguk mantap, dalam hati kedua kakak beradik ini tak luput terus berdoa,

"aaakkkkhhhh.. hah... sakit hyung ,,,aaaahhhh..." kyuhyun terus berusaha mendorong bayinya keluar , sebuah kekuatan luar biasa kembali merasuki jiwanya , air mata siwon dan sebuah kata cinta yang keluar dari siwon membuatnya merasa jika didunia ini dia tidak sendiri, siwon lelaki yang sangat baik , hatinya selembut malaikat bahkan sebuah imbalan terbesar yang akan kyuhyun berikan pada siwon kelak tidak bisa terbayar, kyuhyun bahkan sudah mencintai siwon ketika sumpah setia terucap dihadapan tuhan, dialah yang pertama kali mencintai siwon bukan siwon yang mencintainya terlebuh dulu seperti yang dikatakannya dulu.

"sedikit lagi kyuhyun , lihat kepala bayimu mulai terlihat, kyuhyun , jangan berhenti mengedan nak , kasihan bayimu , kuat nak mengedan yang kuat nak," kata bibi kim sembari terus memeriksa senggama kyuhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melebar karena desakan kepala sang bayi

"ya tuhan , hyung .. sakit , aku ... sudah tidak kuat .. eeuugghh.. sakit sekali, ..." aduh kyuhyun sembari terisak

"sayang , kau umma yang hebat hmm, baby ingin segera melihat keluarga kecilnya didunia, sayang sedikit lagi , jebal sayang ,,," siwon kembali menguatkan

"saranghae hyung , jeongmal saranghata ... aahhh... aaararrrrrggghhhtttt..." teriakan kyuhyun terakhir dan berhasil membawa sosok mungil itu kedunia barunya,

Selamat datang baby,

Kyuhyun terengah ketika sebuah buntalan berhasil keluar dari senggamanya , rasa lega semakin terasa ketika tangisan keras mulai terdengar , meraung ketika udara dunia menyentuh kulit putihnya dan kini tengah memerah karena tangisan kuat nya, bayi laki-laki yang manis

"sayang , kau berhasil , kau berhasil ,!" kata siwon gembira mengecupi wajah kyuhyun "aku tau kau kuat kyuhyun , jangan pernah katakan kau mencintaiku , karena aku lebih mencintaimu , terima kasih sayang kau membawa baby kita ,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum , sungguh tubuhnya sangat lemah pasca melahirkan bayinya , kyuhyun hanya bergumam 'nado' pada siwon,

Bibi kim menyerahkan bayi yang masih merah itu kepada siwon

"kau melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan mu dan siwon,"

Deg

Deg

Hati kyuhyun seakan tercubit ketika sebuah kenyataan kembali kedalam ingatannya , bayi itu bukan darah daging siwon

"siwon, berikan bayi kalian ini susu formula dulu ingat kau bisa membuatnya kan, aku yakin kyuhyun belum bisa mengeluarkan asinya, aku akan membersihkan luka kyuhyun dulu , jadi biarkan istrimu beristirahat , "

"baik bibi kim , aku akan melakukan nya dengan baik," jawab siwon

"kyuhyun , beristirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu,"

"gomawo hyung, gomawoyo..." jawab kyuhyun lemah

.

"terima kasih kyuhyun kau mau berjuang,"kata bibi kim membuka pembicaraan

"aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu bibi," jawab kyuhyun lemah

Bibi kim kembali menjahit luka robekan pisau bedahnya di senggama kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit kesakitan

"apakah sakit ?" tanya bibi kim dengan nada sedikit bercanda

"aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus kesakitan seperti itu lagi," jawab kyuhyun datar

Bibi kim tersenyum

"kau harus memberikan adik untuk putra kalian kelak,"

"dan aku akan memilih operasi daripada melahirkan seperti ini lagi bibi kim ," jawab kyuhyun lemah dengan sedikit candaannya,

Sejenak mereka terdiam , bibi kim baru saja menyelesaikan mengobati luka robekan yang ia ciptakan dengan pisau bedahnya,

"siwon sudah menceritakan kisah kalian padaku, dia bukankah seorang malaikat kyuhyun, kau sangat beruntung nak , lupakan masa lalu , sekarang hanya ada kau , jiwon dan bayi kalian hiduplah dengan bahagia , bayi itu adalah anugrah bagi kalian , tuhan tidak membiarkanmu untuk sendiri didunia ini , jadi bisakah kau membuka kehidupan yang baru, kau sudah menjawab pernyataan cintanya tadi," kata bibi kim

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lemahnya,

"aku sangat mencintainya bibi , bisa bibi beritahu siwon hyung nanti , aku sudah melupakannya , jadi dia harus berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku,"

"bibi akan beritahu siwon nanti , nah tidurlah sayang , ketika kau bangun nanti , kau akan menyambut bayimu nanti," ucap bibi kim ketika menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan baru saja memberikan kyuhyun sebuah suntikan anti infeksi

"aku akan tidur , aku ingin siwon hyung bibi"

"aku akan memanggilkannya,"

.

"kau mirip sekali dengan umma mu nak , kulitmu putih sekali," kata siwon sembari mengenggam tangan mungil putranya yang dilapisi sarung tangan ,

"oppa lihat matanya mirip dengan oppa , lucu sekali..." sambung jiwon

Greekkk

Pintu kamar siwon bergeser,

"bibi kim..."

"hah , akhirnya selesai bibi capek sekali , " kata bibi kim sembari mendudukan dirinya disebelah siwon ,

"jiwon ambilkan bibi kim minum, ppali," kata siwon yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh jiwon

"seminggu lagi bibi akan mengunjungi kalian bibi akan memberikan imunisasi pada sikecil dan memeriksa luka kyuhyun , ah bolehkah bibi menggendong cucu bibi, lucu sekali cucu bibi ini, aigooo," ucap bibi kim

Siwon menyerahkan si kecil pada bibi kim hati-hati

"kyuhyun memintamu untuk menemaninya , dia terlihat begitu manja pasca melahirkan, mungkin selama ini banyak beban ditanggungnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya banyak terdiam, aku senang jika kalian sudah saling mencintai, sungguh kisah kalian sangatlah sulit,"

Jiwon kembali dengan secangkir teh hijau untuk bibi kim

Siwon terlihat merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil amplop coklat dan menyerahkan kepada bibi kim

"apa itu siwon?" tanya bibi kim

"sungguh maafkan aku bibi , aku tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar bibi lebih banyak, ini tabungan kami selama 6 bulan ini , jika kurang berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk melunasinya bibi," kata siwon merendah

Bibi kim terlihat tidak senang ketika siwon memberikan uang itu kepadanya

"aku tak membutuhkan ini siwon , kehidupan bibi sudah lebih baik dan ini adalah kewajiban ku untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan medis siwon, gunakan ini untuk keperluan bayi kalian,"

"tapi bibi ,..." sergah siwon

"tidak siwon ! bayi kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai cucu ku, dan kalian semua adalah anakku jadi kau harus mendengarkan perkataan ibu kalian mengerti ,!" kata bibi kim mutlak

"terima kasih bibi, aku sungguh akan membalas semua kebaikanku, sungguh terima kasih banyak bibi kim,"

"hanya berjanji satu hal padaku siwon, kau akan selalu bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kalian, apapun yang terjadi,"

.

Siwon memasuki kamar kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak, bibirnya masih pucat namun tidak sepucat beberapa jam yang lalu , bibir siwon tersenyum tipis

Merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kyuhyun , merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya yang ternyata mengusik tidur kyuhyun

"hyung..." lirih kyuhyun

"kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"baru saja , dan aku masih lemas," kata kyuhyun seakan mengadu pada suaminya

"aku akan menemanimu beristirahat, tidurlah sayang ," kata siwon menenangkan

"dimana baby hyung, aku ingin melihatnya"

"baby bersama dengan bibi barunya , beristirahatlah besok pagi kau bisa melihatnya mungkin menyusuinya untuk pertama kalinya,"

"arraseo...," jawab kyuhyun lemah "hyung ,.."

"wae chagi?"

"gomawo , kau sudah menerima kami," lirih kyuhyun

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"berjanjilah satu hal padaku kyuhyun,?"

"katakan,"

"jangan pernah mengingat masa lalumu , walau kelak suatu hari nanti masa lalu itu akan kembali menyapamu dengan kesakitan yang sama, bisakah kau hanya bertahan ditempat yang sama denganku dengan anak kita?"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Airmata kyuhyun mulai membasahi kedua pipinya dan baju yang di pakai oleh siwon, sungguh kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja jika itu dengan siwon , terima kasih tuhan kau memberikan sedikit keberuntungan untuk kyuhyun , menyembuhkan sakitnya dan memberikan anugrah yang tak terduga , tubuh ajaib yang bisa menyimpan sebuah kehidupan dan kebahagian yang datang dengan begitu indahnya

"bisakah aku memegang kata-katamu hyung ? kau juga harus berjanji , ah tidak kau harus bersumpah seperti di gereja dulu sewaktu kita menikah,!"

Siwon semakin mengerahkan pelukannya

"aku bersumpah choi kyuhyun aku bersumpah!" jawab siwon mantap

"jika kau mengingkari dan tiba-tiba saja menyakitiku?"

"tidak akan pernah terjadi ! jika itu terjadi kau bisa membunuhku dengan koleksi pisau dapurmu !" jawab siwon tidak serius

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat didada siwon

"ini serius hyung , kau malah bercanda !" siwon berani bersumpah jika istrinya kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

"haha,, bagaimana aku tidak bisa mencintaimu jika kau sangat manis seperti ini hmm , jangan pernah meragukan seorang choi siwon nyonya choi ,"

"yak ! berhenti memanggilku nyonya, choi siwon-ssi !" kata kyuhyun tak suka

"haha, arra arra , sekarang kita tidur, jalja sayang..."

.

.

5 tahun berselang,

Kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik sekarang, keluarga kecil itu pindah ke pulau jeju , walau masih di daerah pedesaan namun suasana disini jauh lebih baik , walau mereka mendapatkan kesulitan yang sama ketika mereka mengetahui hubungan siwon dan kyuhyun dan sebuah kenyataan yang membuat mereka kagum ketika mereka mengetahui jika bayi yang dibawanya bersama adalah anak kandung mereka, namun perlahan mereka mulai menerima siwon dan kyuhyun dengan baik hingga sekarang. Sebuah kenyataan yang patut disyukuri oleh siwon dan kyuhyun.

Seoranga namja manis dengan perut yang kembali membuncit itu kini tengan menjemur cuciannya di bawah terik matahari pulau jeju,

Baru saja namja itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan keduanya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan rumah sederhana mereka terlebih dahulu. Jiwon masih berada di australia menempuh pendidikannya disana, seorang dokter anak berbakat akan kembali sebentar lagi dari pendidikan , hal membuat kyuhyun dan siwon cukup bangga dengan keberhasilan sang adik.

Sedang siwon , kini mulai merintis usahanya sedikit demi sedikit, bakatnya berbisnis yang diturunkan dari orangtuanya dulu cukup memberikannya sebuah ide briliant untuk membuka usaha furniture handmade yang dibuatnya sendiri sesuai dengan pesanan yang pelanggan inginkan, awalnya hanya menyalurkan bakatnya hanya untuk sekedar menambah pemasukannya untuk keluarga kecilnya namun malah membuka peluang bisnis yang sangat lumayan dan sekarang malah meningkatkan perekonomian nya sedikit demi sedikit,

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon ek muda yang rindang , akhir musim panas benar-benar matahari tengah gencar menyengat dibumi , kaos yang dikenakannya sedikit basah, sebenarnya itu kaos milik suaminya, semenjak kehamilan keduanya ini yang ternyata dia mengandung bayi kembar membuat semua pakaiannya tidak muat , perutnya yang 2 kali lipat lebih besar dibanding kehamilan pertamanya dulu cukup membuatnya kesulitan beraktifitas, tapi kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dengan semua keadaannya sekarang

"ummaa..." panggil seorang namja kecil dengan pakaian seragam kanak-kanak yang sedikit berlari menghampiri kyuhyun,

"yak ! choi suho ! berhenti berlari nak , kau bisa jat...ya tuhan suho !" pekik kyuhyun ketika kembali suho terjatuh bahkan sebelum kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Si kecil suho yang kini berusia 5 tahun itu berdiri sendiri , sebuah cengiran manis dan mata bulan sabit yang menghiasinya terukir indah di wajahnya

"suho tidak apa-apa umma , suho kan namja jadi tidak akan menangis lagi , kata appa suho sudah besar dan akan punya adik sebentar lagi jadi suho tidak boleh menangis," kata suho padahal kyuhyun tau suho kecil sedang menahan tangisnya,

Kyuhyun beranjak pelan sembari menopang pinggangnya , sedikit kesulitan mengingat kandungannya sudah berusia 7 bulan,

"aigo , anak umma , kajja kita masuk sayang , umma akan bersihkan luka suho , dan kita buat makan siang untuk appa , otte?"

"yey ! kajja umma , kita bikin nasi kepal ya umma dengan banyak nori dan juga daging ayam," sambut suho kecil girang

"ne ne ne , kita buat bersama ,"

.

.

Aku sangat bersyukur jika kalian tau , aku tak menyesal aku menjadi miskin karena usaha orangtuaku yang bangkrut. Semua yang awalnya aku anggap sebagai sebuah malapetaka karena aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak untuk adik satu-satunya jiwon , sekarang berbalik. Tuhan menjawab semua doa-doaku , mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang memberikanku kekuatan yang luar biasa, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat manis dan pintar sepertiku, dan sebentar lagi kami akan mempunyai putri kembar sungguh itu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Perlahan kehidupan kami membaik, aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kecilku, walau tidak bisa memberikan kemewahan namun dengan sebuah kesederhanaan itu kini membuahkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Hah ,

3 bulan lagi adik ku akan kembali ke korea, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan sebagai seorang dokter spesialis anak, dan kepulangannya ke korea sekaligus ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada kami , tiba-tiba saja aku terkena brothercomplex ketika jiwon memberitahuku tentang kekasihnya, lagi-lagi kyuhyun memberikanku pengertian dan aku bisa apa , tapi pria australia bernama samuel lee yang katanya dia adalah blasteran korea autralia itu tidak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan adikku , dia belum tau siapa choi siwon, sombong sedikit masa high school dulu aku menghabiskannya di LA , yah walau akhirnya aku harus kembali ke korea ketika aku lulus. Jangan katakan ini pada kyuhyun okay , kalian memegang rahasiaku,

...

Tuhan , ketika seseorang berkata sebuah dosa , aku mengerti ini dosa yang tidak akan kau maafkan, jadi biarkan aku menikmati dosaku ini tuhan, dosaku karena melanggar perintahmu , ini pilihan tuhan dan aku memilih nerakamu yang terlihat seperti surga ini, aku bahagia tuhan , terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapu disini, aku dan kyuhyun yang memilihnya jadi biarkan kami bahagia didunia dan kami akan dengan senang hati membayarkan ketika kami berada disisimu.

Terima kasih sudah memberikanku seorang kyuhyun yang sangat aku cintai , namja ajaib yang kau ciptakan, kini kesakitannya sudah kugantikan dengan kebahagiaan,

Terima kasih memberikanku seorang putra yang sangat manis , choi suho dia malaikat kami walau dia bukan darah dagingku tapi aku sangat mencintainya melebihi siapapun, separuh hidupku choi suho dan separuh nya untuk seorang yang berhasil membawanya kedunia

Terima kasih karena memberikanku sekali lagi anugrah yang tak terduga , kehamilan kyuhyun dengan dua putri kembar kami, ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk kami,

Dan inilah kisah kami , lihatlah bagaimana kami berjuangan , dosakah aku ?

.

FIN

.

a/n :

anyeong , finally yey ! kelar juga ...

2shoot benerankan ? hehe

Actually , aku bener-bener baper akhir-akhir ini , karena lihat uri daddy wamil dan uri mommy mukanya yang galau banget kayak di lotte duty free maren ,

Kami juga sedih mom jadi kuat ya tahun besok kan udah bisa nemuin daddy di camp *critanya ngarep banget mommy bisa satu divisi* hehe

Dan see , berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini yang happy ending kalo menurut aku , hehe

Fiski ya ini fikis yang diambil dari kenyataan yang aku dramatisir jadi kalo yang bash ff aku silahkan aja , bcz i believe they can make better story than me , hehe

Special thanks for my comunity at magui yang selalu setia komenin ff ku , kak vira , umma ellena , dan semua warga magui yang pernah baca ff ini,

For my friends at IG : lulu (ig : loeloe07) this is for u, ruby (ig : babywonkyu) she is my fav author dan make many meme at her ig , pasti kalian uda pada tau kan , rizkaputri (ig : rizkaputri18) , jumma park.

My LOVELY DONGSAENG-DEUL Theresia Jung & Ang (mereka adik yang ketemukan di twitter dari 2013 sampai sekarang haha , mereka kesayanganku jika kalian ingin tau,) u two this is for u ,

And for my all readers aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu terima kasih sangat untuk membaca cerita ku ini,

Akhir kata tinggalkan jejak kalian ne ,

Saraghae *lovesign*


End file.
